


Going Through The Motions

by firequakes



Series: into every generation [2]
Category: T-Ara, f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: It's just another one of those things Jiyeon and Luna have to do now that they're Slayers.





	Going Through The Motions

**Author's Note:**

> ■ set in the buffyverse, after btvs 7.22 _chosen_, where willow activated all the potentials and made them all ~chosen~. sort of connected to this fic.  
■ originally posted for a [kacts](https://kacts.livejournal.com/) prompt over at livejournal.  
■ sort of plays with the _secret identities_ (but not really lol), _school girls_ and _slayers_ tropes  
■ originally, this was posted with hw*young instead of luna, but i've edited this since because i don't really want to mind hw*young in any way these days, lmao. 

The two of them are the youngest in their Slayer squad—the only ones young enough to pass for high school students. It’s not even about passing for high school students really—in another world, a better life, they  _ would _ be high school students.   
  
But it’s not a better world; it’s a world where vampires and demons exist, a world where there are thousands of Slayers where there should only be one, a world where Jiyeon and Sunyoung  _ (Luna,  _ Jiyeon reminds herself—that’s what Sunyoung prefers to be referred to now, because apparently re-Branding helps her separate her life now from her past; Jiyeon wonders if it would help her in any way if she does the same) have been Called, and they answered.   
  
“You look nice in the skirt,” Jiyeon compliments Luna, looking at her from head to toe. It’s been a while since either of them wore a school girl’s outfit. Jiyeon’s eyes linger a second longer on Luna’s thighs, tan, smooth, but sturdy, thanks to more than a year of training and fighting demons—if Luna notices her gaze, she doesn’t say anything.   
  
“You look really pretty,” Luna returns the compliment with a sincere smile, adorable dimples and all, and Jiyeon grins at her.   
  
“It’s been a while since I’ve worn a uniform,” Jiyeon comments, tugging at the hem of her too-short skirt. “I used to go to an all-girls’ school.”   
  
“I...” Luna trails off, her gaze shifting sadly. “I used to go with my sister.”   
  
Jiyeon bites her inner cheek and looks at Luna wordlessly; she has no idea what she’s supposed to say. Not only is Luna newer than her at this slaying business, but she’s heard that the other girl lost her twin when she encountered her first vampire.   
  
Jiyeon has an older brother, one that she misses a lot (one that she hasn’t seen at all, despite being back in Seoul for over five months already), and she knows she’d be a wreck if she lost him, but even then, she can barely fathom the idea of losing one’s twin. She supposes that Jinyoung, was probably who Luna considered to be her other half—at least back when she was still Sunyoung.   
  
She pats Luna on the back instead, comforting, but also encouraging.   
  
“Are we ready to do this?” Jiyeon’s smile is tired and wary, despite the cheer she tries to inject into her words.   
  
Luna nods, more confident than Jiyeon expects her to be. “Definitely.”   
  
  


  
  
The mission, and they had no choice but to accept it, was to find out who was turning the high school’s students into a vampire army slowly being set loose around bars and clubs all over Seoul.   
  
It takes them all of three days to find out that the guidance counselor is the one turning problem students into so-called ‘creatures of the night.’   
  
“This is so cliché,” Jiyeon grumbles as they stealthily tail the guidance counselor through the school grounds in the middle of the night.   
  
“You’re pretty good at this though,” Luna whispers as she follows Jiyeon’s lead.   
  
Luna only has a few months of Slayer training, a year at the most, a mere trifling compared to Jiyeon’s five years. Luna has also only had a year’s experience at most of being on the field, with three months in the same crew as Jiyeon. Jiyeon has been doing this for more than three years.   
  
“Slayer instincts,” Jiyeon grunts, as they watch Park-sunsaengnim enter a shed behind the gym. “I can’t believe there’s a vampire lair on school grounds.”   
  
Luna takes a bold step forward but Jiyeon grabs her arm and pulls her back. “We’re supposed to report back before doing anything.”   
  
Luna pauses, and stares at her. “Oh. Right.”   
  
  


  
  
The actual take down of the vampire nest feels anti-climactic overall. Eunjung, the crew’s second-in-command, takes charge, and they set fire to the gym and its neighboring shed in the middle of the day. The fire alarm is pulled, and while all the regular students rush outside the building, Jiyeon and Luna secretly slip past everyone to help with the clean-up crew.   
  
“That’s it?” Luna cocks her head to the side. Jiyeon can feel the disappointment in her voice.   
  
The sun is setting, and local firemen have taken over the problem at the school. Jiyeon licks her thumb, and uses it to wipe away some soot staining Luna’s cheeks.   
  
“That’s it,” she repeats, with a nod. “Apparently if you experience enough supernatural attempts at an apocalypse, things like vampire recruitments in high schools don’t seem like something that should be made into a huge deal.”   
  
Luna purses her lips. “Barely got some action done,” she mutters.   
  
Jiyeon pats her back. “Don’t worry, another end of the world scenario should be right down the corner. I hear there’s a Hellmouth right in Busan.”   
  
Luna laughs. “Sounds fun.”   
  
“Gonna miss these outfits though,” Jiyeon sighs, straightening her skirt.   
  
Luna snorts. “Maybe we’ll need to pose as students again. Wasn’t the original Hellmouth supposedly on top of some high school?”   
  
Jiyeon grins. “Oh, right. This student undercover business really was kind of fun.”   
  
“Maybe we can do it for at least a week next time.”   
  
Jiyeon elbows her, and then she holds up her right hand. “Fingers crossed!”   
  



End file.
